ShadamyRemira: love story
by Pukka-Gurl
Summary: me and amy rose are new kids at emerald high school... in this story youll meet geeks... emos... (which i adore) popular people i adore and not adore... there are also gamers and sluts... ROUGE IS NOT A SLUT! SO STOP SAYING THAT! (sorry now on with the story) rated (M for some fight seans and adult stuff later on)... (there are going to be some mysterious things or is it? NO LEMONS
1. the beginning of roses

there are extras that i did not mention here in this list...

popular kids: shadow the hedgehog, Remu the hedgehog, sonic the hedgehog, scrooge the hedgehog, sally acorn, rouge the bat, and knuckles the echidina...

nerds: tails the fox, cream the rabbit,vector the crocodile,charmy the bee, valire dimond, brian seeker, and seria montez (sera)...

emos: espio, shade montez, moonlight slayer, twilight slayer, starlight slayer, patrick the mongoose, and yayal bulton...

sluts: fiona the fox, skylar the fox, shierly dimond, and zandaya dimond

teachers: any one... especially and vanilla the rabbit...

new kids: kira rose (me) and amy rose

i really hope you enjoy the story i will update the new chappie asap... okay thank you and try to catch the new characters that will be comming up...

character(s) i created: remu the hedgehog.. skylar the fox...valire dimond...brian seeker...seira montez...shade montez... moonlight slayer... twilight slayer... starlight slayer... patrick the mongoose... yayal bulton... shierly dimond... zandaya dimond and random teachers! (except egghead and vanilla)


	2. first day troubles

(at our house)

me: (wakes up and looked at the time... looked at it wide eyed) AMY WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL OR WELL BE LATE! (i spot amy rushing out of her room in her clothes for school)

amy: we only have ten minutes till were late for school! ITS FUCKING 6:20 IN THE MORNING! WE HAVE TO BE THERE BY 6:30! (omg were so totally going to be late!) (she quickly made a minute breakfast for the both of us) lets try to get dress under ten minutes if not then ill get out my chaos emerald and you do the same! (we both nodded and sped up to our rooms) (5 minutes later i came out approving of my look followed by amy) (we both looked at the time and it was 6:27)

me: DAMN! LETS USE CHAOS CONTROL BEFORE WERE LATE! (i stated) (amy nodded as we took out our chaos emeralds)

both: CHAOS CONTROL! (we shouted being transported in white light to the school grounds) (we both sighed as we both sat down on the pavement wall)

(amy was wearing: black skinny jeans with a flowing black and red stripped shirt followed with black flats, crimson and red stripped bracelets... she also had black earrings to complete the look she had her pink quills gathered up into a curly pony tail) (she smiled at me as she saw what i was wearing)

(amys pov)

(kira wore: a white tight top that had a few ruffles at the ending she also had black shorts on followed with black boots) she had a accent in her purple/pink hair that covered one of her emerald blue eyes) (she also had a black jacket that stops at the ending of her chest) (kira: (me)

(the bell rings for people to start walking to their class)

me: are you ready for this? (i questioned) (she smirked and looked to the school)

kira: im ready if you are...

* * *

wow i wonder who amy and kira are going to meet first (well of course the people that shows them around) i wonder who are those people? well ill update the new chappie when i have time... when like later... okay now i need to think of who they'll have first... well i hope you enjoyed this chapter remember review nicely...


	3. fights and a crushes bro

(at the attendance office)

kira: can you tell me and my sister where to go for class now? (she questioned with a smile on her face as the female a.t. shook her head and frowned)

t.a: i'm afraid i can't answer that... sorry ... that's a question you ask to the principal (she smile to brighten the mood)

kira: no problem and thanks for the advice... my name is kira rose whats yours? (she held out her hand as the baffle female stared at her hand and back at her) (the a.t. shook her hand as she brightly smiled wider)

t.a: my name is seria montez... but you call me sera... (kira nodded) (as they released each others hand) (amy smiled and stepped up to sera)

amy: hi sera my name is amy rose... (she revealed as the two females shook hands) (they released each ohters hands)

sera: its a pleasure meeting the both of you you guys better be going to the principals off ice to figure out what classes you have today... (she takes off her glasses and cleanses them with a cloth and puts them back on) (someone familiar goes through the door walking up to the three girls)

unknown: **_hey girl toy... _**(amy's face cringe as she felt like she know's the person) (sera took a step back as she looked up at a familiar fox)

_sera:_ w-what d-d-do y-you want_ f-f-fiona? (she stuttered in fear)_

amy_: (fiona the fox... its been a long time... it was about 3 years ago since i seen her... also since you hurt me and my family members... especially friends... but you tried to kill my sister... so you will pay for what you done to me and everyone i know...) _hello fiona long time no see... still a slut i could see... (she chuckled as fiona looked to amy having a flash back)

**(flash back)**

**fiona: hello girl toy... im just here for your daily beat down...**

**amy: I DON'T THINK SO -AS-M-FUKR... YOU DONT NEED ME ANYMORE SO THATS WHY IM MOVING TODAY AFTER SCHOOL WITH MY FAMILY... (fiona pouted as she slapped amy leaving her a red mark on her cheek)**

**(end of flash back)**

fiona: hey used girl toy... (sees a old bruise on her arm that she caused as she smiled) i can see you still have my mark on your arm that i left in sixth grade...

amy: (covered her arm and her face was turned into a angered one) (fiona just chuckled in satisfaction watching amy shiver in anger)

fiona: anyways i'm not her for you... (fiona looked back to sera) so what did you brought me today- (amy steps in-front of sera) you shouldn't be in-front of me (chuckles to the female rose) so fuck off... bitch...

amy: no i wont fuck off you have to fuck off not in a million years! so you better stop what your doing and go away (she stated glaring at fiona as the fox smirked at her anger issues)

fiona: he he he see you haven't changed a bit (she teased as amy got angrier by a minute)

**amy thinking:**

_bitch why doesn't she run into a wall and get ran over by a car... no a motorcycle... no a bus... yeah maybe even a airplane..._ (she chuckled to herself as fiona just stared at the female pink hedgehog) _if i were her i would run away and bump into a wall on the way out_ (xD she laughed inside her mind as she tried not to giggle at what she was thinking of) _well anyways i know i have to stop her from hurting seria montez... now don't we? well of course shes our friend! why not? well i guess we have to do so..._ (amy stops thinking looking now straight into fiona's blue eyes as she cringed her nose and lifted her balled hand in a position that she will punch with as she tried to keep her composure to herself) (fiona just looked at amy and got into her fighting pose as she looked at amy dead straight as she glared back)(a black hedgehog came by and saw what the girls were up to and chose to take action from them hurting each other) (fiona swings at amy as amy stopped her punch with one strong hand squeezing fiona's hand tighter and tighter) (fiona hissed in pain as she swung her other hand but failed terribly by amys other hand stopping hers)

amy: guys step aside... (she commanded sera and kira) (they nodded towards the busy rose as they quickly retreated to the other side of the hall) (luckily shadowed fur and red streaked figure appeared from the dark corner and stopped amy from pinning fiona to the wall) hey whats your prob-(he glares at fiona and then told us that he was one of the escorts for class to class) (she looked at what he was wearing) (escort: he was wearing a tight muscle shirt that shows his six pack with black skinny jeans for men with a silver chain attached to his pants with black and white high-tops to complete the look he had a black binni on head followed by a skateboard)

* * *

(lets just say he looks like a sexy gangster/emo/skater/goth/eneime... that you'll ever see DAMN HOW SEXY HE WAS-

SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ASS MORE STORY LESS TALKING... (a random hedgehog yelled across the room)

FINE OKAY YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE THAT HARSH... ON WITH THE STORY xD

* * *

amy: who are you... (she asked looking into his beautiful crimson eyes...) (ahh omg hes soooo sexy he almost looks like a sexy bad boy! his beautiful eyes give it away they are so mysterious- NO HOTT- NOO NOT EVEN THAT MANLY- NOT EVEN CLOSE SEXY- what wait why am i thinking like this all of a sudden...)

: my name is shadow the hedgehog... whats yours... (she looks at him smiling as she gone a step closer to him as she was about to introduce herself)

amy: my name is amy rose but you can call me-

shadow: rose... (he cut in smirking at her with half lidded eyes she just shrugged and told her new friend and sister to come meet shadow)

**5 min after the introducing each other:**

well do you guys want me to escort you-(the elbony hedgehog was cut off by the bell ringing for nutrition)around the school (he said finishing his question it didn't take long for the rose sisters to say yes but instead they just nodded and left with shadow and seria)

shadow kira and amy:

shadow: umm... you guys okay with this? (he asked spotting another escort who ran up to him and the rose pair)

hey shadow! (a black figure with green striped quills exclaimed as shadow smiled to the thought of his own friend/bro coming to him) (they high fived as remu looked at the new girls) who are they? (the younger hedgehog questioned eyeing kira looking at her features) (same to amy) (he had a similar taste in clothing but instead of skinny jeans he went with a more gangster look with peircings on his ears two on his left and three on his right)

* * *

BOY-ALERT: REMU IS NOT PERVERTED LIKE SCROOGE! SO STOP SAYING THAT! thank you on with the story...

* * *

shadow: let me introduce amy and kira rose... (the older male answers to the just baffled teenager)

well hello pretty princess my name is remu the hedgehog (he answered bodly making kira blush at his comment on her beauty)

kira: (sighs and looked at remu) hi my name is kira- (he hugged her waist about to pick her up not knowing he is touching her ass) PERVERT!

remu: huh (sees what hes doing about to stop when...) WHAT!

amy: KIRA! IT WAS BY ACCIDENT please don't run-

(kira pushed him off as she ran away from the small group having amy speeding off after her sister)

* * *

well i hope you enjoyed the story so far i will make the next chapie asap kay thanx and review nicely :)


	4. surprizes and visits

(at the girls restroom amy, sera, and kira)

(kiras pov)

guys just leave me alone! (i exclaimed not looking back to amy and seria) i dont want to be bothered right now... (i cried sitting in a shadowy corner 10 feet into the darkness) (i thought to myself) *ive never been touched like that since me and my boyfriend broke up... i wish i never met him!... the way he always comforted me when i was upset... the way when i look into his calm lilac eyes... it is like as if they told me not to be worried!... but since the day we broke up...* (stopped thinking) i loved him so much more than before... (i whispered shedding a few tears in memory of my ex) (i felt a hand on my shoulder and saw his green eyes glowing in the darkness) remu?

remu: kira dont be so sad... its over now you dont have to worry about him... (he stated trying to get close to me without me knowing)

WHAT DO YOU WANT!? (i cried as i felt his other hand on my cheek) (he wiped away all my tears as i looked up at him depressed,sad,angry, but mostly now confused and sad) (he soften his eyes and stroked my cheek with his thumb)

i wanted to see if you all-right since i did something stupid... (he honestly confessed frowning at thought) i'm really sorry kira... i couldn't help it... (he admitted through his heart) thats nice of you to say but... (i paused and thought about the question)

why did you do it for real? (i asked eagerly) (he blushed and puts his free hand on mine holding it as i gasped in shock) r-rem- (he laid his lips on my cheek and kissed it as i felt one of my tears trickle down my face) (he pulled back and saw my face was blushing softly) r-r-remu... (he took in a deep breath)

because... i love you kira rose... (he looks at me with a smile) (he stands up and he lends a hand for me to stand up) (i took his hand and blushed as he puts both hands on my cheeks) (he lays his lips on mine) (my eyes go wide and i went tense but i began closing my eyes) (i blushed hard pink as i waited for a few minutes he was about to pull back but i wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss) (my eyes were sealed shut) (i felt him smirk and trickle his hands down my spine to my waist) (i moaned into his mouth and pushed into him as i was about to pull back) (me thinking: DAMN I LOOVE THE WAY HE KISSED ME! HIS LIPS ARE SOO SOFT PLUS HES A GOOD KISSER... WAIT DO I LIKE HIM? i hope i know...) (i pulled back and opened my blue eyes to see his green dazed ones)

I DONT THINK THIS IS RIGHT! (i stated having my heart race at the point where i was quite in shock) (he looked at me with his amazing red eyes with white specks)

i thought it was nice... but i really want you mine... so will you? (he stated getting up and walking away) (my mind): *STOP HIM!* (i just stood there in shock)

WTF DID I JUST DO? (i scolded) i should of stopped him... (i frowned as i looked down) (i took out my chaos emerald and put it up in the air as i said) CHAOS CONTROL!

(with amy and shadow:)

shadow: how was your day rose? (he questioned looking at amy) (she looked at him through her emerald blue/green eyes)

umm... its been okay why you ask? (she tilted her head as she smiled at his smile) (he scratched the back of his head and looked away)

uhh... its just the first question that popped out of my head (he chuckled to him self as she giggled a little at his nervousness) do you like anyone? (he got serious) (she blushed lightly as she looked away so he won't notice)

i-i-i... uh... actually not in love with anyone (she coolly lied blushing about how she liked the dark hero) (he crossed his arms and tried to look at her face)

rose? are you ok- (he was interrupted by the pink female)

uh its nothing i gotta go! (she was about to start walking) (he grabbed her wrist and turned her around)

what is up rose? (glances at her now hard blushing face) umm... rose are you sick...

n-no wh-why? (she stutters looking at him straight into his eyes) *oh shit now i'm screwed!* its just hot out here it (she lightly fanned herself looking away) (he smiled looking at the clouds that were in the sky) (his smile dropped when he saw the clouds darken as water began dripping from the sky)

oh it looks like we got to go to home... well talk to you later okay shadow (she hugged shadow as he smiled and hugged back feeling amy let go)

WAIT AMY CAN I TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE FIRST? (he exclaimed running next to the rosy female) (she smiled and nodded as he took out his red chaos emerald) (he grabbed her hand and held it tightly) (he raised the chaos emerald up in the air and shouted)

**_ CHAOS CONTROOOOL!_** (they disappear in a bright white light)

*at home of shadow*

well this is my house... (he stated sitting on the couch patting it so she could know to sit next to him)

(amys phone rings: "if i were a boy" (she answers it)

_**A.P.: hello? (she questioned looking away from shadow) **_

_**?: hey girl whats up? (questioned a familiar bat)**_

_**A.P: ROUGE? omg i can't believe its you! its been a long time (she said in a cheery tone) **_

_**R.P.: nah... i just been gone for a long time... (she stated in depression)**_

_**A.P.: whats wrong rouge? is something bothering you? (she questioned worried about her old friend)**_

**_R.P.: its just knuckles i miss him... i wish we could get back together... (she sighed and became more depressed) oh and the reason i called you is that i wanted to know if you wanted to come to a party? bring as many people as you can girl..._**

**_A.P.: ok but what if its a old friend of ours? (she interested rouge)_**

**_R.P.: hmm... like who? (she questioned)_**

**_A.P.: i found blaze and cream and might of found you knuckle-head (she giggled at the last part) _**

**_2bc_**


End file.
